Rekindled
by Dakota Sky
Summary: Someone from Skulduggery's past has come back after so long, but will he help her stop her horrifying future from happerning and will they rekindled what they once had all those years ago?


**Hello everybody it's Dakota Sky and guess what…I am starting a new Skulduggery Pleasant Fan Fiction but there will be no Valduggery in this one (sorry) but there will be a bit of romance, kissing and lots of hugs, yay.**

**In this Fan Fiction I am introducing Dakota Sky! (ME!)**

**You will find out everything about her (Me) in this Fan Fiction and her relationship with Skulduggery and everyone else, she (Me) looks 17 but is really 116, like I said you will find out more about her (Me) in the Fan Fiction.**

**Enjoy. **_Dakota Sky _

As Dakota Sky walked down the wet street with rain hitting her umbrella, her pet dog, Hunter the Huskey, walking by her side faithfully, she began to think about her past life and what she could remember from it, she could never remember much from her childhood, only that she had an older brother called Hades Keme, her mother died in childbirth with her and that her father killed himself 20 years back, apart from that most of it was blank, she couldn't even remember how she gained the power of Necromancer, all she knew is that she didn't need an object to control it but a tattoo on her back of a weird symbol that even after most of her life, doesn't know what it means.

But there was a very significant person she remembered from most of her childhood and that man was Skulduggery Pleasant, well she only knew him as a man back then but now she knows he is a skeleton, a month ago she spotted Skulduggery In Belfast City where she has been living with her foster parents for the last 5 years now and ever since then she has ran away from home and followed him all the way back to Dublin to see him and let's just say it didn't start off good.

**1 Month Ago**

Dakota watched Skulduggery walk into his house fumbling at the keys, he opened the door, looked around outside then walked inside leaving Dakota hiding in the dark whilst more rain drenched her and Hunter, she looked at him and pointed towards the floor

"Stay boy, I will be back soon" smiled Dakota as she crawled out from her hiding place and walked towards the front door, she went to knock but she noticed the door was still unlocked, curiosity got the better of her and she walked inside stealthily.

Dakota closed the door quietly behind her, at first the room she thought was a lounge was just one room, all of the other rooms were empty apart from one which had a double bed in it, the living room was huge, it was full of bookcases and huge comfy looking chairs, Dakota started to worry

"Where is he?" Dakota snapped insider her head but before she could think about anything else she felt a cold thin hand place on her shoulder

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" snapped a familiar voice coming from behind her, Dakota went to turn around in happiness but her intentions suddenly changed as she felt a gun barrel to her back, she turned around slowly with Skulduggery's hand moving from her shoulder down to her arm, she looked at his face to see just a skeleton, her heart filled with sadness

"How could this of happened?" said a little voice in the back of Dakota's head, she was in too much shock to even say something in her head

"Well, spit it out!" barked Skulduggery with what looked like a hint of anger showing on his skeleton face, if that was even possible

"It's me, Dakota Sky" she whispered as she looked into his black eye sockets, his grip loosened on her arm

"Wh-What?"

"Skulduggery, don't you remember me, you were best friends with my father, Billie Sloane, that name ring a bell to you?" said Dakota with more sadness filling her voice, his grip completely dropped from Dakota as he backed away

"Is this some kind of sick joke!" shouted Skulduggery as he aimed his revolver at Dakota's head, she shook her head, Skulduggery just backed away more and put away his revolver

"I thought you were dead?" said Skulduggery with happiness and sadness cloaking his sandpapery voice

"Well I'm not but by the looks of it you are"

Skulduggery then broke into a chuckle and sat down on one of the chairs in the huge room; he looked up at her and then started to explain the whole story of what happened to him.

Dakota sighed as she took all of it in, she was sat in front of him in one of the comfy chairs too, she had her hands on her knees

"So that's why you disappeared, my father just thought you left us"

Skulduggery shook his head and sighed

"I would never leave you let alone your father, how's he doing anyway?"

"He's dead Skulduggery, he killed himself 20 years ago, he went insane" said Dakota burying her head into her hands, Skulduggery just slumped back into his chair and rubbed his skeletal face

"Why did he go insane?"

"He was having all these visions and dreams about the end of the magical world and how it would come about, I went to visit him that just to see his corpse hanging from the rope around his neck and ever since then I have been living with the most terrible foster parents in existence, trust me" said Dakota, her head still buried in her hand, Skulduggery grunted and then took Dakota's hand away from her face

"Don't worry about all that now, it's over now" said Skulduggery as he rubbed her hand with both of his skeleton hands, Dakota put her other hand on his skeleton face

"I don't even know if you can feel that" whispered Dakota as she stroked his face, he let out a soft sigh

"I can feel that Dakota" said Skulduggery as he put her other hand on the other side of her face, she smiled as he stroked his hands through her short dark red hair, they both gazed at each other for a few minutes just lost in each other glad that they were reunited after so long.

Skulduggery then felt something he hasn't felt in a while, he leaned in closer and closer towards Dakota's soft pink lips ready to do what he was about to do, just inches apart from each other Skulduggery whispered

"I've missed you"

Suddenly Valkyrie and Tanith burst through the door talking about girly things as they did but all was silence when they saw a strange girl and Skulduggery inches from doing something they haven't done in a while

"What the hell is going on!" shouted Tanith spreading out her arms, Valkyrie pointed at Dakota

"Who the hell is she?"

Skulduggery pulled away at the speed of lightning and stared at Valkyrie and Tanith, Dakota just got up and walked past Tanith and Valkyrie

"My name is Dakota Sky and you will be seeing a lot of me from now on" smirked Dakota as she walked out the open door past the gobsmacked Tanith and Valkyrie, without looking back at Skulduggery she gave a little wave before closing the door behind her to suddenly hear shouts directed at Skulduggery about who that girl was, Dakota just laughed with embarrassment mixed with happiness, she saw Hunter run towards her barking playfully at her

"Come one boy; let's get something to eat "sighed Dakota as she walked away from her old lover's house.

**I hope you enjoyed this first segment cause I certainly enjoyed writing it, when I start the next chapter it will be the present and not the flash back anymore.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think of my so far good ideas (I hope)**

_Dakota Sky_


End file.
